Chuff
Chuff is a Trainbot who is a partner with Jetpack. Bio Personality Chuff is usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life. His child-like personality often causes him to be distracted and simple-minded. He tends to not listen to plans and goes off to tackle threats on his own. During intense or serious situations, Chuff is sometimes smiling gleefully. He is loyal to Jetpack, The Resistance, and the other Trainbots, and was even willing to die to protect them. However, he can also be merciless and savagely brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends. As a cloned version of himself, Chuff could be shown to misinterpret simple requests such as bringing Amelia a prototype for her weapon and knowing which button to press to activate a bomb that would kill Cyclous' consciousness. Despite this, he retains his savage and violent nature, as shown when he would regularly attack small creatures and angrily attacking and sending falling to his death in revenge for being abused by him. He also attempted to attack twice, once for bumping into him and another time for crashing into a stereo that was playing a song he was dancing to, though his small size made his strikes unable to even faze anyway. As time went on, Chuff went to show a rebelous aditude to his comrades, even when he was told off for jumping in where he didn't belong. He frequently snaps at his Trainbot companions when he gets told off, resulting in them, notably Jetpack, James, and Thomas murmuring about how they miss the old Chuff and how annoying the new Chuff is. Nevertheless, Chuff's loyalty to his companions remain as strong as ever and he staunchly stands by them during fights, fully retaining his old courage and headstrong nature. He even went as far as to resist the pain of . Then when Executioner Dusk murdered all of his friends of the Trainbots, he was set on killing all members of the Special Ops team to avenge them. Physical Appearance Chuff stands as tall as Jatpeack but has an extra foot on his body in the first Trainbots film. His main train form is a Clarkson & Sons 2-8-2 minimum gauge steam locomotive colored dark brown with yellow stripes and lining. Then after his remaining parts were scavenaged, a clone of him was built from them, making a newer version of him but in Revenge of the Ultratron and Darkness of Cyclous Prime, his robot form was 2 feet smaller then Jetpack's size. But sometime later, he managed to get back to his former size. Main Weaponry *Extendo-arms and legs *Pin and Needle tools *Cable tenticles *Needle Spikes Skills and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Chuff is capable of great feats of strength, from breaking sturdy metal items to fighting other strong opponents to lifting and flailing around ten armored warriors with comparative ease. As Mini Chuff, he was able to strangle the larger with his cables before throwing him off the catwalk, killing him upon the impact. He was also able to impale three TBC drones with his extendo arms and lift them effortlessly. *'Superhuman Durability': The skin of Chuff is composed entirely of a dense and durable metal, thus allowing him to easily sustain large amounts of damage from firearms, melee weapons and explosions. He can easily hold against several blows of 's sword, various shots of the , multiple punches from , and ' attacks. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his large size, Chuff is remarkably quick and limber. He was able to quickly grab Jetpack and escape the , dodging the explosion caused by the Spark Orb. *'Elasticity': Chuff can extend any part of his body to make himself longer. He can make himself taller and extend his fingers and arms. *'Body Manipulation': Chuff has the ability to change his physical form, and shape his body in various ways. He can also manipulate his body to form organic constructs that he uses as tools or weapons. **'Pins and Needles Shield': Chuff can coat his arms in a shell seemingly composed entirely of metal pins and needles. The resulting shield is bulletproof. To save the Team and Trainbots when the fell, Chuff shaped his whole body into a massive sphere. The sphere was able to save the lives of the Team and Trainbots, although it was completely destroyed along with Chuff's body. **'Cable Tentacles': Chuff is able to create and manipulate many vine-like appendages to interact with objects or people. While attempting to capture , he used several of these appendages to hold . He also used them to try to stifle , but they were quickly destroyed. Furthermore, he attempted to subdue by smashing the ground which sent a swarm of cables to him, but instantly overpowered the vines and escaped out of them. **'Needle Spikes': Chuff can briefly grow rows of sharp needles from various parts of his body. He used one of these spikes to pierce 's chest, giving him a hole to breathe through. *'Light Generation': Chuff is able to emit bioluminescent spores that provide light. He used this in order for he and the Guardians to see in the . *'egenerative Healing Factor': Groot's biology is made up entirely of plant-like tissues, granting him highly developed regenerative abilities. He can regrow lost limbs in a few hours. In combat, Groot's advanced regeneration gives him the ability to survive almost any attack. His body can immediately heal sustained damage, which, in combination with his rapid growth, makes him extremely difficult to kill. *'Reproduction': Chuff can reproduce by leaving behind peices of himself Should he be destroyed, remaining parts can be rebuilt to give birth to a new form of him, although as a clone it will not retain the memories or personality of the original. *'Combatant': Heavily relying on his brute strength, Chuff was able to single-handedly destroy multiple turrets and fight dozens of at once, thrashing them around a hallway with ease. In his adolescent stage, his massively increased size allows him to fight almost as effectively as his old self, using similar sets of powers and abilities. Trivia *Chuff makes his appearance in The Trainbots: The Beginning Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Trainbots Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Trains Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Minimum Gauge Engines Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Athlethic Characters Category:Partners Category:Selfless Characters Category:Determined Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crime Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Spear-Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Whip Users Category:The Resistance